


Baked Treats

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Day 10 Baked Goods, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Lukanette Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Marinette was baking just for fun but soon finds herself outshined by her son.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481381
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Baked Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the reason why this collection wasn't done sooner was because I wanted to post everything in order and fell behind but with the next lukanette month around the corner I am posting what I have done now and will finish it soon. Hopefully.

“Mom, can I help you bake?”

“Oh, do you want to learn how to make treats for your class?”

Aika nods gingerly. Marinette watches as he grabs down all the ingredients he would need. It appears as if he wants to get his baking down now. Always in a rush like a cheetah trying to win a race. The image of him kneading bread for the first time at eight years old comes flooding back. The way sage had hung in the air because he had gotten some stuck in his hair. How he managed to spill her sage was a whole nother mystery she never quite solved. It stuck with her. For so long that even now, as he stands on his own preparing the dough with little to no instructions.

Her baby boy was very slowly becoming a young man. Even though he was just ten she could already tell that if he wanted to he could go into baking as her father had. As they prepare the cookies and macarons he moves quickly from one side of their kitchen to the next.

“I remember watching you help your parents bake at their bakery. You looked a lot like him running back and forth like that.”

Marinette turns around and is greeted with a kiss on her cheek.

“Dad! Out of the kitchen if you aren’t going to help!”

Luka laughs but obeys their obstinate son. Aika pushes him the rest of the way towards the edge of the kitchen. Marinette steps back as he hurries back over to the trays. He prepares the toppings towards the edge of the counter. Far away from the treats that weren’t yet ready for them.

Marinette steps outside the kitchen to stand with Luka. They lean against the wall together and watch him go. Luka gently kisses her on the top of her head. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she smiles.

“Looks like he’s taken over for you.”

“I used to do the same to my father when I had some of the recipes memorized.”

“How did we end up with such talented kids?”

“Patience, and taking the time to teach them. Is Ruby almost ready for school today.”

“She just woke up. Give her another ten minutes and she should be ready. Aika, you better make a few extras. That way you and your sister can have some.”

Marinette pushes his arm off. “Not before they finish breakfast.”

“I already ate mom!” Aika announces proudly as he slides the oven mitts on.

“Oh really? What did you have?” Marinette grabs the other tray from the counter. She smiles with Aika as they slide their treats in. It wasn’t a stove as great as her parents’ but it was enough. Soon the sweet smells of baking goods fill the kitchen air. Marinette could see Aika’s sharp green eyes widen from the promise of good food.

“Some toast and jelly.”

“Fine, I guess that’s good enough.”

“It’s one more topping then what you usually had before running off to school.”

“Yet somehow I was still always late.”

Luka’s smile grows. “I wonder whose fault that was.”

The two smile as Tikki and Sass who were currently watching the food bake in the oven through it’s see through glass. Aika has no idea how close his own face was to touching them. Tikki waves her arm about at the obviously call out. She still argues that it was all Hawkmoth’s fault. It was only he who could control who was akumatized. Well only him before his miraculous was stolen. It’s amazing how coincidental it was. All his objects confiscated as he was being prepared for a trial. Only for the miraculous to go missing right before the police would allowed her to confiscate it. Marinette still has her suspicions about who took it.

As she begins scrambling eggs for her kids her suspects flash by in her mind’s eye. Lila, Chole, maybe even Adrien had helped steal Nooroo away. She can feel her mouth fall into a grimace as her spatula cuts the eggs faster. The thought that Adrien, that Chat Noir could’ve done such a thing is a ridiculous idea to the others. Nino will defend him until his dying days, but there was something behind his eyes. With that sad smile that hid their past behind it. That wasn’t the same Adrien she knew. He was never the same again. Though when one’s father goes to jail it would have to have changed him on a fundamental level.

“Mom?”

Aika’s sweet voice tears through her thoughts. “Yes?”

“I think the eggs are scrambled enough.”

She looks down to see she had torn them into teeny tiny bits. Luka carefully takes the spatula from her hand. With sad eyes, he pulls down some plates.

“Aika go get your sister for breakfast. Don’t worry we won’t let your snacks burn.” They listen to his feet scamper up the stairs. “You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you”

“How did Nooroo just disappear?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out. Later. Not during family time. Right Tikki, Sass?”

“He’s right Marinette.” Tikki hugs her cheek. “We’ll find Nooroo.”

“Indeed we will.” Sass agrees resting on her shoulder.

“Now let’s have breakfast.” The toaster next to her pops. Marinette jumps at the sound before laughing. Her head falls into Luka’s shoulder. She hadn’t even noticed him start the toast.

Ruby and Aika come running back down the stairs as they finish placing down their plates.


End file.
